A Flicker of Hope
by TangledMusings
Summary: A new ending for ROTS and a new beginning for Padme and ObiWan.
1. Default Chapter

A Flicker of Hope 

None of it is mine sad to say…it all belongs to that George Lucas guy.

Note: I was very dissatisfied with the way Padmé died in ROTS. I don't think a woman as strong as Padmé would lose the will to live when she knows she is pregnant. Here's my take on what should've happened during and after ROTS.

Chapter 1:

The metallic transport ship had a frigid air about it, intensified by its cool silver hue. Velvety black enveloped the ship, a glint of light in an abyss of darkness. Glimmers of deep blue winked from afar as the ship gracefully danced through the vast expanse of space. The serene quiet of the cosmos had been disturbed by the roaring engines of the ship like a voice echoing through an ancient place long forgotten.

Amidst the corruption of order, Padmé Skywalker sat by a tiny window, transfixed as the universe slid by before her eyes. She shivered as a chilly current ran up her spine. Pulling her azure blanket tighter around her tiny body, she closed her eyes, lulling herself into what she hoped was a dreamless sleep.

A hiss echoed through the room as a pair of doors opened to reveal Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was dressed in traditional dark brown Jedi robes, which offered little contrast to his long russet hair and beard. He softly treaded to the nearby water dispenser and filled a glass half-full with the clear, sparkling liquid. As he turned to leave, he noticed the young woman sleeping in the corner, hidden in a blanket of shadow. Slight tremors ran through her body as a distant nightmare gripped her in its vice. A wrinkle appeared on her forehead, marring her look of innocence with the hard face of reality. A tiny moan escaped her lips as she battled with a faraway demon. Obi-Wan could sense the fear in her; it radiated off of her in a fevered heat. He shook his head. This was not how the story was supposed to play out.

He silently watched her as terrors ripped through the peace in her mind. Her hands, white knuckled, unknowingly squeezed and pulled her shirt. She was reliving the Hell she'd been thrown into that day. Obi-Wan let his mind wander.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" What could he say to that? Anakin was like a son to him. "He has become a great threat," he heard himself answer, emotionless. Force, this was hard. He studied Padmé as she sat down. He could see her round belly and a pang of guilt hit him. "Anakin is the father, isn't he?" She didn't say anything, but he felt her admission emanate from her in waves. He swallowed. "I'm so sorry."

Obi-Wan's mind ventured back into the present, and he sighed. The next few days were going to be hard on them both. Anakin had ripped apart every last shred of happiness Obi-Wan and Padmé were entitled, and cast them off without a second thought. The Dark Side was clouding everything. With one last glance at Padmé, the Jedi Master reluctantly turned and padded out of the room, the hiss of the doors following him.

Obi-Wan jerked awake. Padmé's shrill scream had pierced the air and echoed throughout the ship. Obi-Wan hastily slid out of bed and hurried into the room Padmé occupied, adjacent to his own. As he entered, he heard her before he saw her. Muffled sobs, remnants of her nightmare, bounced from the walls. He found her curled in a ball, the corner her only comfort. He slowly approached her and eased himself down beside her. Gently he reached for her, and pulled her tiny frame into a tight embrace. He could feel her shaking as sobs wracked through her body.

"Shhhh, it's all right," he soothingly whispered.

He began to trace light circles up and down her arms as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. He held her for what seemed like eternity, until she quieted her sobs. She slowly turned in his embrace until she was facing him. Her eyes trailed up his body until she met his piercing blue gaze. He brought his hand to her cheek and tenderly wiped a stray tear away only to have it replaced. "What have I done, Obi-Wan?" He opened his mouth to say something, but she silenced him, bringing a finger to his lips. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his strong, masculine form and pulled herself closer to him. She could feel his warmth through her clothes, and she basked in it, safe for the moment. She let her head fall back to his chest and closed her eyes.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

He didn't say anything, but pulled her closer, and rested his head against her hair. She smelled like roses, and he felt her scent begin to overwhelm his senses as she drifted off to sleep. He felt the scent weave through the room, intoxicating the furniture, floor, and air with its vibrant perfume. As her breathing slowed, and began to take on a steady rhythm, Obi-Wan felt the pull of sleep. 'This is for her,' he told himself as he allowed sleep to suck him into its whirlpool of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

A Flicker of Hope

It still all belongs to George, but I'm borrowing it for today.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I got so many in one day. I truly appreciate the positive feedback! Constructive criticism is also welcome! This is a journey for both the reader and the author. I couldn't find any stories like this that quenched my "thirst" (if you want to call it that) for Padmé and Obi-Wan, so I decided to try and write it myself. I am planning on making this story my summer project, and so Obiwanfan, to answer your question, yes, I am planning on writing more. I hope my writing will live up to everyone's expectations! And now, I've got just a short bit more.

Chapter 2 (Perhaps I'll come up with chapter titles soon):

Padmé awoke to a dark morning. There was no sun softly illuminating the outlines of her window. Where rays of sunlight should have been dancing across the floor, darkness spread. The cold, dark of space surrounded the ship, as it silently sailed through a sea of night. She wondered if her eyes were closed. She tried to pull her left hand up to wave in front of her face, but found it was securely held near her waist. Determined, she attempted to move her right hand, and found that it too was held in place. What was going on? Slightly disturbed, Padmé tried to sit up from her position reclined against…what was she reclined against? The wall? It was awfully warm for a wall. And soft. Weren't the walls on the ship metal? And then she remembered. "Definitely not a wall," she mumbled.

"What?" asked Obi-Wan sleepily.

Her heart tried to leap out of her chest. She was positive it would have succeeded if it were not for the death grip Obi-Wan seemed to have her in. Now she was positive "it" wasn't a wall. "N-nothing," she sheepishly replied.

Obi-Wan could sense her nervousness. She was broadcasting it loud and clear. It filled the room like a distress signal, wailing helplessly in the darkness. This was not part of his plan that he hadn't really formulated yet. She was supposed to be calm and comfortable. He knew the day's events were not going to be pleasant. 'What an understatement," he thought.

Her body was tensed, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Obi-Wan loosened his grip on her tiny body, and waved his hand in the general direction of the light switch. Artificial luminance filled the white room. Padmé let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and hurriedly grabbed the bookshelf above her head to pull herself to her feet, her back turned to him. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked looking up at her form.

She slowly nodded her head. Obi-Wan took that as his cue to leave, rose to his feet, and slipped out of the room, the hiss of the doors following the billow of his robes.

Padmé moved towards the window and pressed her hands against it. Her head fell forward and she rested her forehead against the chilly glass. She was living a nightmare. What Obi-Wan told her couldn't have been true. Anakin would never betray his training like that. The Jedi Order was his family, the temple his home. Why would he kill Jedi? The tapes were tampered with. He would never hurt children; he was practically a father! No, Obi-Wan was wrong. Obi-Wan. She didn't want to think about him. He was going to kill Anakin. Kill _her _husband. It was too much. She stared, transfixed as the stars flew towards her. They swarmed around the ship like magical fairies, twinkling and glistening in a lightless void. She lost herself in the dance of the flickers, and didn't notice as tears silently glided down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

A Flicker of Hope

Yet again, I've borrowed George's wonderful world.

Note: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews! All your kind words are fueling the fire that runs my writing engine. In this chapter, if you find yourself thinking of Episode II, it's not by accident. If you don't, oh well. No worries!

Chapter 3:

* * *

Obi-Wan padded into the ship's kitchen and sat down at the counter. He rested his elbows on the glossy, marble surface, and let his head fall to his hands. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. 'Obi-Wan, you fool. You saw this coming. You knew what they were doing.' And yet he hadn't believed what he'd seen. He remembered the less than innocent glances, the out of place touches, and the comforting hugs that lasted just a little too long. He should've intervened and told the council. But his loyalty to Anakin was far too great; whether he wanted to admit it or not, Obi-Wan was attached to his padawan. He was like a son to him and he couldn't help but notice the void in his mind, the absence of Anakin. His feisty presence was gone, replaced by a dark cloud that Obi-Wan could not see into. Anakin had severed all bonds with his former master. A deep sadness filled Obi-Wan as he realized that he would never feel Anakin's presence again. The days of happiness and contentment were over, and replaced with a harsh winter that seemed capable of lasting for all eternity.

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. This was not working. Anakin was gone, and he had to accept it. Thinking about it wasn't going to help. But Obi-Wan couldn't stop thinking about it. Thoughts of his padawan filled his mind. It was as if his time with his padawan flashed before him, each memory playing on the screen in his mind. What was to become of them?

"Let go, young one," Qui-Gon's voice echoed through his mind.

The jolt of surprise that startled Obi-Wan upon hearing the voice of his former master was quickly replaced by a sudden sense of relief. The wave began to wash over him. It started in his feet, and rushed upwards, quickly filling him and cascading out, surrounding his body, until he felt like he was drifting in a pool of calm. Thoughts of the past, present, and future seeped out of his mind, until all that was left was an intense feeling of content. In his mind, he saw himself standing in nothingness, reaching out into the pool of calm that surrounded him. He let his fingers dip into the liquid silk, and watched, fascinated, as it molded itself around his outstretched hand. It disappeared into the feeling, and craving more, Obi-Wan stepped into the sea of serene, and disappeared entirely.

His breathing began to slow, as his body sank back into the chair. His arms lowered down to the counter, and his head followed their pattern. His mind in a perfect state of calm, the lines of worry - that had become a seemingly permanent feature on the Jedi master's face - began to fade.

* * *

When Padme came looking for Obi-Wan, she was surprised to find him sleeping at the kitchen counter. She couldn't decide whether to wake him; the controls on the bridge had been beeping for the past hour, and the ship had entered orbit around Mustafar. He seemed so peaceful, and she didn't want to steal this precious rarity from him. 'One of the droids must know how to turn off those alarms,' she thought, and she turned to leave.

"You don't have to leave."

Padme stopped. "I thought you were sleeping. I don't want to disturb you."

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply and sat up. "You're not disturbing me. I was just thinking," he said as he turned to face her.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

A sprinkle of a smile spread across Padme's face.

"He used to say that," she whispered.

"What?"

"When he meditated, and I interrupted him. He always said he was thinking about nothing."

A sad smile touched Obi-Wan's lips. He could see the hope in Padme's eyes as she spoke. She couldn't possibly understand that he was utterly lost. She did not comprehend the power of the Force. And yet the hope that burned in her eyes like an eternal flame in the darkness awoke something deep inside Obi-Wan. He took little notice to the tiny seed that had planted itself in his heart. He dismissed it as a ripple in the Force, and let his thoughts wander elsewhere.

"Padme, he is not the man you love anymore. Anakin is gone."

"Don't." Her command was simple and direct, her voice calm and emotionless.

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be easy. "You don't understand the power that the dark side holds. He has been twisted by it. When we get to Mustafar, he will not be the man you remember."

Padme felt tears begin to well in her eyes, and looked down. She began to study the tiles of the floor to stop herself from losing control again. She followed her eyes along the twisting blue pattern of flowers and vines that lined the outside of each square tile. Obi-Wan watched her struggle to keep her composure and felt a piece of his heart break at the sight.

He stood and walked to stand before her. She did not look up.

"You're wrong."

He was not lost. He wouldn't abandon her and their baby. He couldn't, could he? 'No,' she thought.

Obi-Wan reached out and gently nudged Padme's chin up. She let her eyes meet his, and he saw the pain there that had mixed with her hope. He saw the clash of fire and ice: melting and heating, pushing and pulling. As he gazed into her eyes, he saw into the depths of her soul and saw the terror that lay there, silently pacing through her consciousness. Another tremor hit his heart, and he felt it break a little further. He silently cursed his padawan for leaving this once strong woman in shambles. She deserved better.

He reached out, and gently pulled her to him. She came willingly, accepting his comfort without protest. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his shoulder. He felt her take in and release a deep breath, and melt into his embrace. He softly kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He could feel her breath on his neck, and he lost himself in the rhythm of her breathing. His mind danced to the pulse of her life. Each breath was like a drug, paralyzing and taunting. He could barely think.

And then her voice broke through his reverie. "We've been orbiting Mustafar for a while. Shouldn't we go down to the surface?"

Obi-Wan sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot that day, and nodded. The moment was over, and it was time to return to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

A Flicker of Hope

Disclaimer: The powers that be would like to give me everything that George Lucas created, but they can't. Star Wars is still a figment of his imagination.

Note: My lovely readers, thank you again for all your kind reviews! They truly do motivate me to keep writing!

I'm getting rid of the accent mark in Padme's name because I'm way too lazy to remember it and then put it in every chapter. In fact, I'm getting rid of all accent marks in the Star Wars universe.

I've also changed some of the dialogue between Anakin and Padme from the movie, because (in my opinion), it just wasn't making the cut. So hopefully this new and improved version is perhaps better :o)

Chapter 4:

Obi-Wan and Padme settled into the seats on the bridge of the ship. The controls were flashing red, blue, and green, and the tiny room was crammed with beeps and blips echoing off the walls. Padme mused that it looked a bit like the fireworks she'd seen while orbiting Naboo as a child. Obi-Wan began flicking switches and pressing buttons, and the ship suddenly hummed to life. The sleek, silver craft rumbled and shook as the engines started up. Padme gripped the armrests of her chair as the ship pulled out of its orbit and began throttling to the planet. Outside the window, the planet was a blur of red and yellow, as the atmosphere clashed with the heat shield of the ship. The fiery red served as little contrast to the surface of the planet – if you could call it that - that was beginning to materialize below.

The ship began to level out and the flashes outside the window faded away. "Well this is nice," commented a very unenthusiastic Obi-Wan.

The planet was covered in lava. Hot bubbling magma oozed in a vast ocean of red-brown. Large sunburned volcanoes dotted the horizon, dirty teeth that barred the entrance to the mouth of hell. Specks of black hovered over the flowing lava, and Obi-Wan recognized them as droids. He hoped they wouldn't attack the ship. He began scanning the surface for signs of civilization.

"Why would he come here?" Padme asked in wonderment.

"I don't know. Let's move in for a closer look."

Obi-Wan punched the command in to the computer, and sat back in his chair, scanning the surface once more. He could sense Anakin's presence somewhere, but he was hiding himself. He didn't want to be found.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a familiar prod in his mind. The calming presence of his former master filled him. "Use the force, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice whispered. "Trust your feelings."

Though he wished to contemplate this second unexpected apparition of Qui-Gon, he knew there was no time. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and let his essence leave his body. It passed through the walls of the craft and out into the inferno of Mustafar. Obi-Wan let it glide over the surface of the planet, until he felt it hesitate a few kilometers away. He tried to urge it on, but it was insistent on staying. Anakin must be there. Obi-Wan summoned his essence back, and opened his eyes. He typed the coordinates into the control panel, and the ship's engines began to pulse, pushing the ship to the new destination.

Padme watched as the magma sped past below her, blurring into a deep red. Anakin was close; she could feel it. She needed to see him, to talk to him, to find out if what Obi-Wan had said was true. He would leave this horrible place if she asked, and he would come back to Naboo with her, and they could live in the country, far away from the Jedi and collapsing Senate. He may have been lost to the Jedi, but he was not lost to her.

"When we land, I want to go out first. I want to talk to him," Padme said suddenly.

Obi-Wan had expected this. "Padme, I don't know if that's such a good…"

"I don't care. He's my husband, Obi-Wan. He won't hurt me. I know he's still good," she said obstinately.

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair. This woman was willing to risk her life and the life of her child for Anakin. She didn't understand. Anakin was corrupt. He was power hungry, and would stop at nothing to get more power. But perhaps she was right. Maybe there was some good left in Anakin. And he wouldn't hurt her, would he? No, he wouldn't dare.

"Alright. But I'm going to watch."

"Out of sight, Obi-Wan. He'll get angry if he sees you here."

"I'm sure he's sensed my presence by now. He's been blocking my attempts to connect with him."

"Just do this my way. I'll talk some sense into him, and he'll come back with us."

There it was again, that flicker of hope in her eyes. It was dancing through the dimly lit cockpit, filling the atmosphere with anticipation for the coming hours. Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to deny her this last reunion, though it would not be happy.

"As you wish, milady," he conceded, "but I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please, Obi-Wan. Just trust me."

Obi-Wan nodded. He looked out the window, and saw a landing platform floating in the lava nearby. "There it is." He changed the ship's controls to manual, and gently maneuvered the ship down to the platform. A dull clank echoed through the ship as the landing legs were extended. "Hold on," Obi-Wan said, as he let the craft settle on the platform. A jolt shuddered through the tiny ship as it alighted on the platform. Padme felt her breath quicken, as the reality of the imminent reunion hit her. 'Gods, he's here,' she thought. She glanced over at Obi-Wan, and found him studying her. "I'm going," she said. Obi-Wan simply nodded and got up from his chair. Padme followed suit, and the two swept out of the cockpit towards the ship's exit.

As the pair stood before the cargo door, Obi-Wan reached out and gently touched her shoulder. "If you need me, I'll be right here."

She met his gaze, and smiled softly. "I know," she whispered. She reached out and touched the control panel for the door, and watched as it lowered. Its characteristic hiss bounced off the walls until it thudded against the landing platform. She moved towards the outstretched ramp, and felt Obi-Wan grab her hand. "Be careful." She squeezed his hand reassuringly, and continued down the ramp, slowly letting her fingers slip from his grasp.

Obi-Wan watched her retreating form move down the ramp. 'I do hope he doesn't hurt her.'

As she reached the end of the ramp, Padme saw a dark figure running towards her. It was him. She felt her heart frantically beating, and she let her legs match its hurried pace. As they reached one another, Anakin crushed her to him, his jet-black robes billowing around them. Padme returned his fierce embrace. She craved him as though she hadn't seen him for years, and she felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. She felt him stroking her back and placing gentle kisses atop her head. She let her eyes close, and let her senses overcome her. She could feel the rough material of his robe rubbing against her cheek, smell his distinct scent that was so Anakin, and hear his heart beating in his chest. All that Obi-Wan had told her left her mind. Her sense of judgment was paralyzed.

"Padme, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," she mumbled into his chest.

The platform shook as a jet of lava spewed upward a few hundred meters away. Padme opened her eyes and let reality return.

"Shhhh, whatever it is, it's alright," he hushed her.

She pulled back from him, fear plainly evident in her eyes.

"Anakin, no. I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

A flash of anger rippled through Anakin, but disappeared before Padme could identify what it was.

"What kinds of things?

"He said," she stopped short, a sob rising in her throat. What if what he had said was true? This was the moment of truth. His reaction would reveal the truth to her, and it terrified her.

"What did he say?" Anakin coaxed, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Anakin! He said you've turned to the dark side. That you've killed…" She couldn't get the words out. "Younglings," she whispered.

His face went blank. Padme searched it for any sign, any small hint of what he was thinking. Was it true?

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me!" he growled.

"He cares about us," she shot back, her heart sinking. Obi-Wan had been right. Anakin's anger was pulsing out of him; even Padme could sense it. How could this have happened?

"Us!"

"He knows Anakin. About us, the baby, everything. He wants to help us."

Anakin's eyes were on fire. He was jealous and angry. A madness had taken over him, and he was gripped in the throes of hatred. Padme pushed him away.

"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't help you. He's not strong enough."

"Anakin, all I want is your love. All I've ever wanted was your love." She was getting desperate. She couldn't loose him.

His eyes darkened and he locked his swirling black orbs with her brown ones. "Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that."

This was her fault. He had done this for her, to save her.

"Anakin…no," she whispered. She was sick to her stomach. A gust of dizziness brushed across her skin, and she felt as though she were going to faint. 'No Padme! You can't give up on him,' she told herself.

"Come away with me! Help me raise our child. Leave all this behind while we still can. Forget the Jedi, and the Senate. We can run away, Anakin." She was desperate. She could not accept the fact that the man standing before her was not her Anakin. He would come to his senses. He had to, for her sake.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor…"

"He's evil, Anakin!" she interceded.

"It doesn't matter, Padme. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. We can make things the way we want them to be."

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. What had happened to her dear, sweet Anakin? She felt the dam that was holding back her tears begin to crumble. "Obi-Wan was right," she whispered. The dam crumbled a little more. "You have changed." The deluge let loose. A torrent of tears began streaming down her cheeks, and she was powerless to stop them. Her heart was breaking.

"Don't you turn against me." He was becoming irrational. "Don't you dare turn against me!" he yelled.

Padme sobbed, "I don't know you anymore, Anakin. You're breaking my heart." She stopped and sucked in a breath. "I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can never follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?" he snapped back.

"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop it Anakin. Stop now." She sank to her knees and brought a hand up to wipe away her tears. "Come back! I love you." She looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

"Liar!" he screamed.

Padme's head snapped up and looked at Anakin. His eyes were focusing behind her, on the ship. 'Oh no,' she thought. Slowly, she turned around, and her fear was confirmed. Obi-Wan had revealed himself.

She turned back to Anakin, and slowly rose to her feet.

"You betrayed me," he said, his voice low and deadly.

"Anakin, no…" Suddenly she couldn't speak. She tried to breathe, but that too was impossible. Her eyes widened as she looked to Anakin for help. She found concentration in his eyes, and realized he was choking her with the Force.

"You brought him here to kill me!"

Padme tried to speak, to reach out, to scream. She could do nothing. Why was he doing this? She didn't want to die, not here, not like this. She was a witness to her own death, helpless to stop it. The darkness was closing in, now. She wanted it more than anything, to get away from the hell that was surrounding her. And slowly, it enveloped her and closed her off from the world. And everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A Flicker of Hope

Disclaimer: So basically, it isn't mine. Oh well.

Note: Well my lovely readers, I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. I graduated from high school today, and I gave a speech at my commencement ceremony, so the past few days have been pretty crazy and I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully I'll some more time this week.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You are spoiling me with all your flattery! I can assure you all that this story is not simply going to be a retelling of the events of ROTS. In order to develop this relationship, I think it's important to start where I did, because what seem like little changes now, will actually make a huge difference in the end. Obi-Wan and Padme are not two characters that can just be thrown together and fall madly in love; it's going to take a bit of work on both their parts, and perhaps a bit on mine as well. For you impatient ones (and there's nothing wrong with that…I know I'm an impatient reader :o) ), we'll probably be stuck in ROTSland for 2 or 3 more chapters. So now, if you're all ready, I think it's time to move on.

Chapter 5:

* * *

"Padme. Padme. Can you hear me?"

The words skittered through her mind. She could hear him, but she didn't know how to tell him. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. She wondered if it was worth the effort.

"Come back to me, Padme. Don't give up."

And why not? Who did he think he was, telling her not to give up? What right did he have to will her to live? He had no idea how she felt. How could he possibly understand? She felt him gently shaking her shoulder. Even if she had wanted to open her eyes, it wouldn't have been possible. Perhaps she was ready to die. She felt as though she already had. Anakin's face blazed through her mind, completely filling her thoughts. She could see the fire in his eyes, the power-hungry lust that had consumed him. Hatred clouded his eyes, and hid away all traces of love. The hatred had devoured his memory of her and of their bond. Now it was eating away at her strength, steadily whittling away her will to live. What did she have left? Nothing. And yet a flicker of hope still burned, deep inside. That hope she had always held that he would come back to her. The hope that there was still some good left in him, and that she could bring it out.

Obi-Wan sat at the edge of the bed, desperately trying to reach out to Padme. She was alive, but he could sense that she was teetering on the precipice of life and death; one misplaced step and she could fall into the abyss, forever lost. He had to be careful. He could not bear to lose her too. He reached out with his senses, and he could feel her giving up; she was losing the will to live. Anakin's betrayal had veiled her, and blinded her to all but him. Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair. 'Alright. She can hear you. What does she have to live for?' 'Me,' he mused, but dismissed the thought. Where had that come from? Obi-Wan shook his head. Her work for the Republic had been in vain and her husband was dead; all happiness had been stolen from her. But she still had her child. She would not be so selfish as to destroy the life of an innocent, and she certainly would not knowingly endanger the life of her child, the one piece of Anakin she still had left. At least he hoped not.

"Padme, think of your unborn child."

That had struck the note. He could feel her soul stirring, clearly unsettled by his timely reminder. He sensed her inching away from the precipice and back to solid ground. He let out a sigh of relief, and watched as she began to stir.

His breath caught in his throat as her eyes began to flutter. Ever so slowly they opened, and her chocolate brown eyes met his chilly blue ones. "Obi," she coughed. "Obi-Wan," she tried again. "Is Anakin alright?" Her voice was weak and childlike. She looked so young at that moment, so vulnerable. What could he possibly tell her? He had yet to come to terms with it himself. Sadness overwhelmed him as he gazed down at Padme. He reached out and brushed away a stray piece of hair. He let his hand linger on her silky brown locks, as Padme drifted back into unconsciousness. It was better that she didn't know, he decided.

He sat with her as she slept, unable to leave her side. It was clear that her mind was in a state of unrest; her forehead was wrinkled, and every so often she would whimper softly, the feminine sound creating a stark contrast to the hard, cold environment of the ship. Unconsciously, he reached out and took her hand, gently stroking her fingers. His mind was still on Mustafar, reliving the horror that would haunt him for all eternity. He still couldn't truly believe that he had fought his Padawan, much less left him to die. Murmurs of his pleas and screams still wafted through Obi-Wan's mind. The sheer desperation and pain in those cries ripped through his consciousness, shredding all fragments of peace. 'I deserve this. I should not have left him like that.' But he was supposed to have been the Chosen One, yet all he had done was destroy the little bit of sanctity the Force still held. Obi-Wan couldn't feel the Force surrounding him anymore; it was too perverted and polluted by the disturbance Anakin had caused. Hate, fear, and anger poured into the sea of the Force like acid rain into a crystal clean lake. The Force was bubbling with the sickness of it, now a sticky mess of impurities. Obi-Wan wondered if the ripples would ever subside. He wished the ripples would fade away. He could almost believe that his encounter with Anakin had been a terrible dream if it were not for those snags in the Force. But it had not been a dream, Obi-Wan was sure of that. Anakin's eyes burned deep within him; he could never forget those eyes, a sickening blend of red and brown, fueled by hatred. He had fought the man who was once his Padawan, and had seen firsthand the monster the Dark Side had created.

What had happened to the young, innocent boy he had met on Tatooine? When had that childhood left him? Where had the daring pod-racer, the cocky pilot, and the biggest practical joker the Jedi Order had ever seen gone? He had always seemed like a child to Obi-Wan, with his boyish grin and childish tactics. He was like Obi-Wan's son. They were confidants, brothers, best friends. They had been everything, and now they were everything and nothing. It wasn't fair. He had never had the chance to grow up; the Chancellor had robbed him of that luxury. One day he was the boy, and the next, one of the most evil men in the galaxy. The transformation had been so quick; yet the warning signs had been there. Arrogance, boldness, fearlessness, and a temper that could sear your skin if it hit you just right. He had ignored the signs, because he hadn't wanted to see them. Obi-Wan had thought that these flaws would go away, but they didn't. What had started as tiny cracks in the surface turned into deep fissures that extended into the very heart of evil. It had only been a matter of time before his defenses failed. 'How could I have been so blind? I wasn't ready for him. They assigned him to me too early. And he _was_ too old.' Obi-Wan's mind raced for reasons why Anakin had fallen, yet each reason led to the same conclusion: he was trying to blame Anakin's fall on everything but Anakin, even though it was clearly his decision. In his heart, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had reached the crossroads all Jedi reach, and he had taken the wrong path. No amount of training or fatherly advice, no matter how intense, could influence that decision; it was Anakin's alone. Yes, it had been Anakin's choice, but he didn't want to believe it. The sharp sting of betrayal was still fresh, and Obi-Wan could feel the throb begin to pulse through his body. He felt as though a blade was rooted deep inside him, and was slowly twisting its way out. The pain was excruciating, and he grimaced as it quickly intensified. Anakin's betrayal was sinking in.

The blade continued its painful exit, as Obi-Wan's emotions rose to a fevered crescendo. His mind was dizzy with questions, answers, truths, and lies; between the thoughts of his Padawan, and the pain that was overtaking his body, he didn't think he could hold on. Something had to give. Just as his Padawan had flaws, so too did he. He had gotten too close to Anakin, and allowed him to weaken his emotional stronghold. His fortress was beginning to crumble as he felt moisture build up in his eyes. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and tried to blink away tears. 'A Jedi does not cry,' he told himself. 'Focus, Obi-Wan.' But he could not focus. The betrayal had sunk in, and was spreading through his being. Every cell, tissue, and organ in his body was aware of Anakin's treachery now, and Obi-Wan lost all semblances of control.

He cried out as the tears sprang forth. Rivulets of salty liquid streamed down his face, as his body heaved with sobs. Ever so slowly, he slipped from Padme's bedside, and crumpled on the floor. He let his head rest on his arms as he let the deluge loose. He cried as he had as a child: shamelessly and freely. His mind was gone from the tiny ship drifting away from the gateway to Hell. He was lost, floating in a cloud of sadness, gently dripping rain from its wispy puffs of gray. Opaque light surrounded him as the raindrops splattered against him, soaking him with feelings of loss and grief. He felt light as a sunny day and heavy as a galaxy-full of regret as he floated through the sky, his sobs reverberating through the space and time of the world he now saw as reality. So lost was he in his sorrow that he did not hear the tiny footfalls behind him, or feel the slender arms that wrapped around him. Neither did he feel the warm body that pressed against him, or the soft words that were whispered in his ear. He was oblivious to the real world and completely encapsulated in his cloud, floating far away on a world beyond all knowledge and reason. But the comforting murmurs continued, and were followed by gentle caresses, that still had no effect on the lost Jedi master. But soon the caresses subsided, the soft words melted away, and a silky stillness filled the pair that sat stranded in two opposite corners of reality. And as the stillness pervaded each corner, sleep gently beckoned, and the wishes for a dreamless slumber were granted.


	6. Chapter 6

A Flicker of Hope

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim this? What exactly does "disclaimer" mean, and how does one use this strange word? Well, at any rate, I proclaim this to be my disclaimer! I hope you've enjoyed it.

Note: Hello lovely readers! Thank you again for all your kind words! They really are giving me the drive to write. It appears as though I did not have quite as much time to write last week as I'd hoped. I went to an Oasis concert on Saturday, and that pretty much took up my whole weekend, because I had to drive up to Detroit for it, thus I stayed in a hotel for two nights. But the concert was amazing; Oasis live is quite an experience. So I'm sorry that I wasn't able to write over the weekend, but nothing comes between me and Oasis.

That being said, I've written a longer chapter than I usually do, so don't yell at me too much.

I'm having some trouble with the dreaded lay, laid, lie words, so if you see a mistake, please, please let me know :o) I never did get around to memorizing those, and I burned my grammar rules book when I graduated.

So now, I think it is time to go on!

Chapter 6:

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he was very confused. Disorientation invaded his domain; he could smell its odor that was a mixture of delicious perfume and toxic gas, taste its flavor that mixed sweet and sour with spicy, touch its texture that was soft and fluffy, hard and prickly, and something in between all at the same time. From his vantage point, which was foggy and slowly spinning, he was lying on the floor. He moved slightly, and his entire body protested at the shot of pain that drifted through his system. "What in the name of the Force is going on?"

Even his voice sounded strange. It was quiet, strained, and he noted that it hurt to swallow. He felt like he'd been hit head on by a speeder, and he wanted more than anything, to go back to sleep. But something was wrong, or at least off, and the lack of continuity was unnerving. 'Focus.' He inhaled sharply, and began to sit up. Instantly, he saw the root of his problem: He was not alone. Delicate arms circled his waist, a slender body curved against his own, and a head lay cuddled against his chest. Immediately, he lay back down, and let out a grunt as his head thudded against the cold, hard floor. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping to find an explanation for what was going on written on the glossy, white surface. He found nothing but his reflection, squinting back at him in deep concentration. 'Ok, Obi-Wan. Let's try Master Yoda's teachings. The four W's. Who is this girl, what is she doing here, where am I, and why is this happening?' He would've laughed at the absurdity of his thought but for the heaviness in his heart that he couldn't explain. He sighed and squinted at the ceiling. 'Perhaps if I stare long enough, I'll remember.' And so he stared. And then he stared a little more. And finally he tired of staring, and decided to think. And so he thought.

His mind was blank, like clean sheets hanging to dry in the summer sun. He didn't have a care in the world, but deep inside, he could feel something was wrong with his fibers. The wear and tear of daily life was beginning to eat away at them. Perhaps the imperfection had accumulated over time, or perhaps it had happened suddenly. But as he hung out on the clothesline, basking in the soft glow of the sun, he could not tell what was wrong, and so he dismissed it as a fluke.

And then the storm clouds came. Black giants with swirls of gray began crowding the sky, blocking out the sun. They growled and flashed, unleashing their anger upon the quiet countryside. And as their anger flowed out, so too did their sadness. Tears fell from the sky, glistening pearls of knowledge that silently floated to the innocent planet surface. They soaked the sheets on the line, and infused Obi-Wan with the knowledge he had been searching for. The sky flashed again, and suddenly disappeared, as the ship's ceiling re-materialized before his eyes.

Obi-Wan blinked in slow motion. He could hear the tips of his eyelids make contact as his eyes closed. The noise was deafening, all encompassing. To his ears, it sounded as though a giant explosion had erupted within his mind. And then they opened again, slowly allowing the light to enter his field of vision once more. Time shifted back to normal, and he looked down at the young woman, cradled against him. 'What _have_ you gotten yourself into this time?'

She was clinging to him. He could feel her hands gripping his robes, as though she were afraid she was going to lose him. Her hair spread out from her tiny form like gold-tinged streamers, creating the illusion of a heavenly halo. Her lips, blood red and deeply contrasting with her light skin, were slightly parted. Obi-Wan felt his breath catch in his throat. He had never seen her like this; she had always been the politician from Naboo. He'd never attached an adjective to her. But as she lay sleeping soundly against him, he saw her in a new light. Perhaps it was the glow of his soul reaching out to touch hers, or perhaps it was just his imagination. Nevertheless, she was breathtaking in her own beautiful way, sleeping soundly against him.

Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh. These were not the thoughts of a Jedi. His actions were not those of a Jedi. He was slipping, perhaps even falling down the path of…no, he would not think of _him_, not now. The time would come for that.

He let his thoughts settle to the back of his mind, and let his attention focus entirely on Padme. Should he wake her? No. It was better to let her sleep; she needed to rest, and he didn't think he could talk to her just yet. Things were changing between them. What had once been a casual friendship had evolved into something that he couldn't quite grasp. It wasn't love, but it was a deep and mutual concern for one another. Over the past few days they had begun depending on one another more and more for comfort; gentle touches, whispers, hints of attachment. This was becoming dangerous.

Softly, he slipped an arm underneath her, and slowly sat up. He let his other arm slip under her legs, and easily scooped her into his arms. She began to stir. He lightly gripped her shoulder and sent a wave of the Force through her body that would lull her back to sleep. Her body stilled as he carried her to the bed near the wall. He lowered her to the soft mattress, and slipped his arms out from under her. Obi-Wan reached to the end of the bed, and pulled up the blankets to cover her. He let his fingers linger at her shoulders. She shivered slightly. He pulled his hands away, and let one wander up to run through his hair as he turned to go. He began padding towards the door and stopped to cast another glance at her. He turned slowly towards her and let his eyes linger, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. Then, with a bit of reluctance, he turned away, and swept out of the room.

He made his way to the bridge, where he found Threepio sitting at the controls. "Master Kenobi, I've received a message from Jedi Master Yoda. He has requested that you report to these coordinates." The droid motioned towards the display screen with a shiny, gold finger. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Polis Massa. But that's an asteroid."

"He did say something about the Jedi going into hiding, sir," Threepio offered.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and half shook his head.

Seeing that he'd upset Obi-Wan, Threepio continued, "although I didn't quite know what he meant. I'm sure everything is alright."

He brought a hand up and covered his mouth, his fingers straying over his cheek. The nightmare continued to play out. When would this end? Had not the past 24 hours been punishment enough? What had he done to deserve this? The Republic was no more and for all he knew the Jedi were almost entirely wiped out. Obi-Wan watched as his world was shattered and crumbled into the nothingness of space. Exiled. Yoda had failed.

Heavy with the cloud of despair that had invaded yet another day, Obi-Wan sank into the chair beside Threepio. "Lay in a course for Polis Massa."

"Yes, sir. At once."

Obi-Wan watched Threepio's mechanized fingers blaze across the controls with mild interest. The sparkling gold-tinged metal reflected the soft glow of the starlight that came towards the ship with increasing speed as the engines fired. Flashes bounced off of Threepio, casting flickers around the bridge. Obi-Wan's mild interest turned to fascination as he watched shapes form on the walls, shadows merging with flashes of light. A battle between light and dark waged within the tiny confines of the bridge, and Obi-Wan sat witness, unable to intervene. A surge of frustration welled within him. He was tired of sitting helpless, unable to stop the flow of events around him. He wanted control, and found only haphazard semblances of regulation at his disposal.

And then, that all too familiar prod re-emerged in his mind. Qui-Gon's voice filled his head. 'Calm down. Breathe. Relax. You're letting your anger get the best of you.'

Qui-Gon! With all the horrific thoughts swirling through Obi-Wan's mind, he had completely forgotten about his former Master's mental communication with him. Was he just imagining Qui-Gon's voice? Perhaps he was going crazy.

'You are not going crazy, Obi-Wan.'

Now was that Qui-Gon talking, or was that his mind, pretending to be Qui-Gon? Was his mind talking to itself?

'You're over rationalizing.'

"I am not," Obi-Wan said out loud.

"What, sir?" Threepio asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just talking to myself. I'm having a bit of a mental breakdown, I suppose. I might even be going insane," he said with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"Perhaps you should go lie down, Master Kenobi."

'Yoda said you wouldn't be ready for this. Perhaps he was right. You will understand soon enough.' And then the voice disappeared, and Obi-Wan felt a deep emptiness emerge. Qui-Gon's spirit faded away from his consciousness and left a deep hollowness within Obi-Wan. His hands wandered to his face, and covered it. He squinted his eyes shut, and breathed deeply.

When Padme awoke, she felt as though she were encased in an icebox. Every inch of skin, from her head to her toes felt like it was immersed in an icy pool, that would neither ebb nor flow. She was shivering uncontrollably, and her teeth chattered violently. Her breathing was shaky, and faster than normal. Her throat was dry from her quickened respiration. With a trembling hand, she grabbed the blanket that covered her and pulled it up to her chin. Why was it so cold? And where was Obi-Wan? Hadn't he been here when she'd fallen asleep? She let her eyes wander to the window at the end of the room, and she could see the ship was no longer near Mustafar. The star field flew past in a blur. Where were they going?

With a bit of concern, Padme slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position; it was becoming difficult now that she was almost in her ninth month of pregnancy. She slid her legs off the bed and to the floor, shaking as quivers of winter ran along her spine. Gently, she allowed her body to follow suit, and used the bed behind her to steady herself as she stood up. A wave of dizziness began to descend, but it subsided before she even realized it was there. She inhaled deeply, grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself, and began to walk towards the door. The shivers began to subside as she reached the door and walked out into the hall. Quietly, she made her way through the hall and to the entrance to the bridge. The door let out a strange hiss as the metal blockades parted, no longer barring her path.

At the sound of the opening doors, Obi-Wan whipped his head around. "Padme, what are you doing out of bed? You should," but he stopped short as he saw the look on her face. She was deathly pale, and her face was contorted into a mixture of terror and pain. Alarmed, he stood up and reached out to her. "What's wrong?"

She took tiny steps toward him, and shivered. "It's so cold," she whispered as she gently took his outstretched hand. His eyes widened in surprise as her tiny hand slipped into his own. It felt like tendrils of ice were entwining with his fingers. The blanket dropped from her shoulders, and the skin of her arms and shoulders looked like a snow covered December morning; pale white skin reflected the surrounding environment.

"Force, Padme, you're freezing!" He quickly took off his outer robe and puller her closer to him. With care, he wrapped the robe around her, and guided her to the chair beside him. As she sat, he kneeled on the floor next to her, and took her hands in his own. He began rubbing her hands between his own, trying to warm them. He looked up to her, for some kind of explanation, but he only found a blank stare. "Padme," he began. She made no indication that she'd heard him. "Padme, can you hear me?" She continued to stare blankly at the wall opposite him. Her hands were shaking between his, and he could see her body mimicking the action. He reached for the blanket that had fallen from her shoulders and wrapped that, too, around her body. She didn't notice; she simply sat, shivered, and stared.

"Sir, I think she is showing the signs of shock," Threepio offered.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Padme, look at me." He let go of her hands and reached up to cup her face. Softly, he pulled her chin down, forcing her to make eye contact with him. She blinked suddenly.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered, "he's here."

"Who's here?"

"It's him. I know it is. He's come back for me."

She wasn't making any sense. Who had come back? Anakin? Perhaps she'd had another nightmare. Her mind was confused. The shock had to be the physical manifestation of her lost and wandering mind. "Shhhhh. It's alright," he murmured.

"Sir, a Republic Attack Cruiser is showing up on our scanners."

"What? Threepio, how long before we reach it?"

"2 minutes, sir."

"I told you he was coming. He's there. On that ship." Though it seemed impossible, Padme's face seemed to turn even whiter.

"Padme, he's not coming. Anakin is…he is," he couldn't say it. "He is not coming."

"He knows we're here."

She was mad. Something inside her must have snapped. How could she possibly think Anakin was on that Republic ship? He needed to get her away from here and to a medical facility.

"Threepio, can we make the jump to lightspeed?"

"Yes sir, I believe we'll make it."

He believes we'll make it? What in the name of the Force is that supposed to mean? But anywhere will be better than here. "Then do it," he said.

"At once, sir."

The ship rumbled as the hyperdrive generators came to life. Obi-Wan rose from the floor, and strapped himself into a seat behind Padme. He swiveled her chair around to face him as the lights on the bridge dimmed. He reached out and took her hand again, and squeezed it reassuringly.

Suddenly, space began to spiral around the tiny ship. Stars flew toward and away from the window sparkling in all directions across the multifaceted diamond of space and time. As the ship darted away from the Republic Cruiser, warmth began to return to Padme's hands. He could see color returning to her face, in the soft glow of dancing starlight. She shuddered as her senses returned to her. "I told you he was there."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. There had been no hint of madness in her voice that time. But she couldn't be right. It wasn't possible, was it? No. She was confused. She wasn't ready to accept the truth, and so she was inventing stories to appease the hope that still flickered within her. But that didn't explain her sudden recovery. She appeared completely normal now, as she studied him with her head cocked to the side. Something was very wrong about this entire situation.

"Sir, we're approaching Polis Massa," Threepio said.

The pull of inertia weighed heavily on the ship as it began to slow. The buzz of the engines oozed away, and the asteroid came into view. Brown and blue mixed together on the rocky surface. Holes and craters dotted the surface, and seemed to form a secret network of tunnels deep within the asteroid. As the ship moved into orbit around the rocky monster, the secret base came into view. Silver spires blinking with golden light seemed to spring from dust as a landing platform was raised from a hidden door. The ship smoothly glided to the platform, and gently landed on the hard metal.

Obi-Wan rose and helped Padme to her feet. He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her out of the ship. As they were walking, she turned to him. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?" He was beginning to feel more at ease.

"Where exactly are we?"

He smiled slightly and looked down at her. "We're in the Outer Rim. This is one of the few places the Republic will not think to look for us."

"Is it safe? To be on an asteroid, I mean?"

"Is it safe to fly around in starships?" he countered, a little playfully.

"Don't make fun."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

"You'd best be careful, Master Jedi. I'm more dangerous than I look," she smirked.

This felt good, Obi-Wan thought. There was no tension, the past was temporarily forgotten. They were living in the beautiful moment of the present.

"I'll have to watch my back then. I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of a politician. Especially since she's a woman…and dare I say it, pregnant."

Padme stopped and glared at him halfway down the landing ramp. "I'll have you know that…"

"That what?" he interrupted, amusement clearly written across his face.

"Well, that…that…" she stalled. "That Master Yoda has just entered the hangar," she finished with a slight look of triumph on her face.

"Beautiful comeback, Senator. I applaud your diplomacy."

She threw him a dark look, and he smiled back sweetly. "Come now, Senator. I don't think Master Yoda will like _that _glare."

She sighed in frustration and pushed him away, though it had little affect on him. He chuckled and let her go. He looked up to see Yoda approaching them, and he stopped and bowed.

"Master Yoda."

"Obi-Wan. Senator," he acknowledged the two, "happy I am to see you alive. Come, much to talk about there is." And very slowly, he hobbled out of the hangar, with an uncharacteristically contented Padme and Obi-Wan in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

A Flicker of Hope

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George.

Note: Sorry for the delay. I went on a spur of the moment trip to Disney World, which was fabulous. And then Harry Potter came out, which was also fabulous…so I've been rather busy.

As a warning, I'm beginning to delve into a few things I know very little about, and so I've decided to just make things "my way", if that's alright with you. First off, I don't know the slightest thing about being pregnant or giving birth, other than what I've seen in movies and on tv, so if I'm way off, I'm sorry; hold onto your seats, because you're stepping into the mind of an 18 year old to view her idea of pregnancy…it's madness in here! ;o)

Additionally, I haven't read any of the Star Wars books, so I'm going to start making up some things about just about everything. Actually, none of this has any "official" substance behind it; it's all from the slightly twisted place I like to call my imagination. Again, if I am committing some horrible Star Wars sin, I apologize profusely. I'm a Tolkien purist, and I cringe every time someone "changes" something in Lord of the Rings fics. But now that I think about it, most people who read Obidalas aren't going to be Star Wars purists, because Obidala is probably on the list of the 7 deadly Star Wars sins. So that being said, onward we go!

Chapter 7:

As Padme followed Yoda through the secret base on Polis Massa, she began to wonder if the hallways covered the entire asteroid. They walked for what seemed like forever, through twisting passages that sloped up, skittered down, and sometimes seemed to double back on themselves. How long had they been walking? Was it five minutes or five hours? She couldn't tell, and so she stopped trying. She threw a questioning glance to Obi-Wan, who walked silently behind her. He gave her a slight smile, his eyes twinkling in the bright artificial light, but said nothing. She wished Threepio were here; he was probably talking to a wall back on the ship. He could talk to anything.

Afraid to be the first to break the silence, Padme said nothing. She could hear her heart beating, the swish of Obi-Wan's robes, and the tap tap tap of Yoda's walking stick. Why weren't they talking? And why were they still walking? She sighed in frustration. Jedi were so difficult.

She felt Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder as he moved to walk next to her. He could sense her restlessness. "We're almost there," he whispered in her ear.

"Why are we walking so far?" she whispered back.

"Do we need to stop? Are you getting tired?" Obi-Wan questioned, concern stretched across his features.

"Obi-Wan, honestly! I'm fine. I was just wondering." She was slightly annoyed.

"Senator," interjected Yoda, who stopped and turned to the pair behind him, "exercise I thought we should have." The lines of his face held in rough seriousness and Padme bit back the smile that was tugging at her lips. It was the most out of place and absurd thing she'd heard all day. But then Yoda let out something that sounded like a cross between a giggle and a grunt. Padme snorted and Obi-Wan chuckled.

Wordlessly, Yoda turned back and continued down the passageway. Or was it up? Padme didn't care anymore. She was happy that the silence was finally broken. She padded along with Obi-Wan next to her, matching his steps stride for stride. Finally, things were starting to get better, or at least blocked out. The initial sting was gone, though she knew it would come back, more painful than the first strike. But for now, the past was just that: past.

"So really. Why are we walking all this way? And why do these hallways go on forever?" she questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It was built many years ago as a safe haven for the Jedi. It was a precaution. The Council knew that someone would eventually try and overcome the Jedi, though I don't think they ever expected _this_ to happen. This is our place of exile," Obi-Wan explained.

"Yes, but why all the passages? Couldn't we have gone to those towers we saw when we flew in?"

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "Well, for starters, those are just for show. They're full of all sorts of nasty traps, just in case anyone of an, how shall I put it…unsavory nature decides to come visit. They'll go for the towers first. These passages require a pass code to enter. And then once you get inside, if you don't know where you're going, you'll never get out again, or find what you're looking for. It's for our protection."

Padme nodded, fascinated. "Who built it all?"

"Droids mostly. The tunnels were already here, so they really just had to build the structure within the natural passageways. I'm sure there's a book on it in the library if you find yourself getting bored." He gave her a dirty grin.

She turned towards him, ready for a very sarcastic comeback and began, "Obi-Wa…" but she stopped short as a searing pain ripped through her abdomen. Instinctively, she pressed a hand to her round belly, as she used her other arm to brace herself against the wall, preventing herself from falling. It felt like she was being torn apart from the inside. She cried out as her knees began to give way, and she closed her eyes. The pain was too much.

She was positive she was going to fall until two strong arms reached around her, catching and holding her at the same time. "Padme!" She heard Obi-Wan's voice in the distance. She let her body sink into his arms as she regained her senses. She let her hands fall back to rest on top of his. The pain began to drift away and her eyes fluttered back open.

"I'm…I'm alright," she said, nearly breathless. "It's nothing." Though it surely hadn't felt like nothing. She'd never felt pain like that before. Was that normal? Was the baby in danger? A drizzle of panic began to simmer in the pit of her stomach. She felt Obi-Wan tighten his hold on her, his hands resting in the middle of her swollen stomach.

"You do know I can hear most of your thoughts, yes?" he asked, his words a hidden scold. "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine. Really. It was just a cramp." Well that was a lie. But she didn't want him to take care of her anymore; he had enough to worry about without taking care of her too. "And you can read all my thoughts?"

"Well, not all of them. And I don't hear them all the time, only when I want to." He gave her a slight smile.

"Well that's just…that's," she didn't quite know what it was. "That's wonderful," she gritted out. She looked down at her hands, softly resting on his. 'Why is he still holding me?'

"Because if I let go of you right now, you'll fall to the floor in a very un-Senator-like fashion."

She scowled and carefully tested her legs, allowing her weight to shift away from Obi-Wan's support. She felt no pain, and so she put her full weight on her legs, and she slowly stood. Obi-Wan loosened his hold on her, but kept his hands at her waist in case she collapsed again.

She turned back to him and gave a small smile. "See? I'm fine." When he didn't move his hands, she started to get nervous. She took a step forward and felt his hands reluctantly slide away.

Obi-Wan knew she was lying, but decided to stay silent. Arguing with her about her health was useless, and it would only make her angry. He'd discuss this with her later. But what _was _wrong?

As if reading his thoughts, Yoda interjected, "Normal this is, Padme, and more will follow. Jedi pregnancies are difficult, it is one of the many reasons why they are forbidden. But it is the path you have chosen, and help you with it, I will. Remember, there can be no life without pain. But let the pain overcome you, you must not. Very dangerous for you, this time is." He regarded her for a moment, and then turned away. "Come. Much to discuss we still have." Slowly he continued his hobble down the hallway, the tap tap tap of his walking stick following him.

They continued their trek a few twists and turns longer, and then finally, the hallway blossomed out into a tall, circular cavern of glistening white. Padme's breath caught in her throat, as she stared in shock at the enormity of the room. It looked as though it could fit two or three Republic Attack Cruisers with some room to spare. Eleven other passageways, much like the one the trio had just exited, emptied into the cavern. Sets of doors lay between the hallways, connecting to unseen rooms. The cavern seemed to be the hub of the hidden base. "This is amazing," Padme murmured.

Her Jedi companions simply smiled at her child-like fascination with the room. She had stopped in the center of the cavern, staring wide-eyed at her vast surroundings. Obi-Wan lagged back and tugged at her hand, gently pulling her to the door Yoda was entering. "Come on," he smiled. "We can explore later."

Her eyes lit up at that and she turned to him. "Really?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. He could see the flare of excitement blaze across her eyes, sparkling with brilliance. He chuckled and nodded. "Really. But first," he motioned to the door, "we have to get _this_ over with." Instantly her eyes darkened, as she sobered to the face of reality. He wondered if she would be able to handle this; he'd almost certainly have to explain what transpired on Mustafar. She'd probably never speak to him after this.

He frowned slightly and placed his hand at the base of her back, softly ushering her into a small, dimly lit room. Three soft cushions sat huddled around a fireplace, the glow of the fire filling the room with a cozy aura. Padme watched as Yoda climbed onto one of the cushions, and she then moved towards the seats as she felt Obi-Wan apply pressure to her back.

She swallowed, suddenly very nervous, and sank into the crimson cushion. Soft velvet molded against her body as she took in a shaky breath. Her senses went into overdrive as she realized everything was about to come back. She wasn't ready for this. The crackle of the fireplace sounded like tiny explosions, the smell of cedar mixed with cinnamon filled her nose, her mouth dried up like a well in the desert, and her arms prickled as freezing hot air danced across her skin. She dug her fingers into the soft velvet surrounding her, white knuckled fear beginning to show itself. 'I don't want to know,' she sobbed in her mind.

Obi-Wan desperately wanted to go to her as fear ripped through her body. It broke his heart to see her this frightened. He couldn't help but mirror her fear as sadness mingled with the emotion. He didn't want to relive this anymore than she did. And suddenly, Anakin's voice ripped through his consciousness. "I hate you!" it screamed in anguish. Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and brow furrowed, desperately trying to stop the assault of images that were now flooding his mind.

"Obi-Wan," Yoda's voice called, "stop this, you must. Do not let your thoughts dwell on Mustafar. Know what happened there, I do. Other matters to discuss we have."

Taking deep breaths, Obi-Wan managed to push back the montage of horror that had threatened to push him over the edge. He slowly re-opened his eyes, and let his gaze wander to the elder Jedi. He said nothing, still disturbed, but outwardly he appeared to have recovered.

Padme sat watching him, wide eyed. He too was losing control. She realized he felt the hopelessness that she felt: The feeling that the whisper of Anakin would forever haunt them, taunting them with relentless fervor. Their's was a cruel fate.

As her dark thoughts churned, she felt a calming presence emanate from somewhere within her. She felt waves of calm and reassurance glide through her, and ever so slowly she began to let go. She let her memories of the past few days again slide away from her mind's grasp, and returned to the present, once again leaving the ghosts of the past behind. She looked to Obi-Wan, and saw that he too must be experiencing a similar sensation, as the lines of worry and pain melted from his features.

With the two in a state of semi-calm, Yoda cleared his throat. "Discuss Padme's child we must."

Padme's eyes snapped to meet him, and she whispered, "Discuss what, Master Yoda?"

"Where the child will live, who will care for it, and when it will be time for training," he stated matter of factly.

A flash of anger rippled through her. "What do you mean? The baby is staying with me. And it certainly isn't going to be trained as a Jedi."

"Padme," Obi-Wan cautioned in a tone of warning.

She huffed with frustration and continued. "There's nothing to discuss. I'm going home to Naboo, I'll have my baby, and we'll both stay there. I don't want anymore to do with the Jedi." Her head fell. "I've already lost too much," she whispered.

"Too dangerous, your plan is," Yoda began.

"Dangerous!" Her head snapped up. She was becoming irate. "What gives you the right to…"

"Padme," Obi-Wan interceded again. "Listen to reason." Her eyes flashed to his, burning. "Your child is a threat to Darth Sidious. It has Anakin's strength in the force paired with your strength of mind. The Emperor will search every corner of the galaxy for you and your child when he realizes you're both alive and well. You know this. Both Yoda and I understand your lack of enthusiasm for the Jedi right now, but you must let us help you, and in turn let us train your child. You realize this is our only hope of bringing balance back to the force?" He had begun shouting. "You chose this path willingly. You knowingly broke the rules of the Jedi, and now you're facing the consequences. You had to have known this was coming. Stop being so selfish!" He bit his lip; that was too harsh, but he felt unable to take it back. She needed a reality check.

Her throat was dry. His words had scratched deep; she could almost feel the blood dripping from invisible wounds that were not there. Pools of tears were forming, but she could not let them fall, not in front of them. 'You chose this path willingly.' His words echoed through her mind. He blamed her. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She needed to get out of here now, but felt helpless to do so. She cast her eyes downward and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan's heart gave a flutter at her response. He really ought to apologize. He could sense her hurt, and all he wanted to do was reach out and wipe away the stray tear that had fallen. But no, he needed to stand his ground; he was right after all.

"Nothing to be sorry about do you have," interjected Yoda. "Maternal instincts are strong in you. But protect your child we will."

Padme nodded slowly, acceptance beginning to ripple off of her. "What do you want me to do?" she resigned, feeling a tinge of defeat that she hadn't fought to prevent.

"Return to Naboo, I agree you should. At that, her eyes lit up a little, though they quickly darkened again as he continued. "However, Obi-Wan must go with you. Keep you safe, he can, and when the time comes, train your child he will."

Obi-Wan. He was the last person she wanted to be with now, or ever for that matter. He blamed her for Anakin's fall, of this she was now sure, and she felt neither willing nor able to face him on a daily basis. No, this would not do. She needed to get away from the Jedi, away from their knowing stares that rendered her into a state of guilt with the slightest acknowledgement of her presence. But her strength had been tried and broken that day, and she did not put up a fight. "I will do as you advise, Master Yoda," she said in a distant voice.

Obi-Wan felt like he was going to be sick. He could sense Padme's utter loathing for him that had filled the room so suddenly he hadn't been able to identify it at first. His anger had melted almost immediately. He wanted to crush her against him, inhaling her light flowery scent, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, that everything would be ok, and that he would take care of her. He shook his head. But she did not want his comfort now, and he did not have the right to give it, no matter how much he wanted to.

Slowly, he rose from his seat, and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know whether to speak to her or not. She was staring at the floor, her hands forming fists and relaxing in a steady rhythm. He could feel her anger, sadness, and hopelessness, emotions he saw coming from her far too often lately. Deciding silence was best, he glanced at Yoda. The Jedi Master slid off his own chair, and leaned on his walking stick, regarding the Senator for a moment. Then, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Senator, next door we will be. If hungry you become, you will see the open door."

And with that, he turned and made his way out of the room, motioning Obi-Wan to follow. The younger Jedi complied. As the doors hissed closed behind the two Jedi, agonizing sobs slithered out from under the door. Obi-Wan stopped a moment, his heart nearly breaking in two, took a deep breath, and then sadly continued to follow Yoda.


	8. Chapter 8

A Flicker of Hope

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George.

Note: Well it's been about 4 months since I've updated, and I'm very very very sorry! I started college this fall and it's completely eaten up all my time. In short, college is hard. But I've managed to find some free time, and a little bit of inspiration, and I can assure you that I'm not finished. Since winter break is coming up, I should be able to update a little more often. I'm going to try and get a big chunk of the story written then, and post a chapter every week…but don't hold me to that ;o) Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! As always, they serve as excellent inspiration. And now, here we go…

Chapter 8

Obi-Wan stared at his soup, silently contemplating the fate of the soggy noodles that he'd spooned around the edge of his bowl. He slowly tapped the broth with his spoon, creating ripples that bounced off the sides of the bowl, mixing and swirling, creating a transfixing interference pattern. Obi-Wan watched the ripples, almost in a state of hypnosis, and started when Yoda cleared his throat.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master?" he said in a dreamy voice, not looking up. Yoda was too intense. All he needed right now was a dark room where he could sit and meditate for the rest of his miserable life.

"Something I have that will cheer you up."

"Oh?" He raised the spoon out of the bowl, studying the drops of broth as they slipped off the utensil. What could he possibly have that could cheer him up? He had left his Padawan to die on the bank of a lava flow, had proceeded to send said Padawan's wife into a pit of self-doubt and regret, and had somehow acquired a strong attachment to her. And all the while, the one person he needed to talk to – his former Master, Qui-Gon – was dead, killed by the Sith-Lord that Anakin had taken the place of. This really was too complicated.

Yoda frowned, but continued. "An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

Obi-Wan dropped the spoon back into his soup, and jumped when a splash of the steaming, hot broth sprinkled across the top of his hand. He looked up at Yoda and took a deep breath.

He opened his mouth to speak, but found he could not. Could Yoda possibly mean what he had dreamed to hear for so many years? Trying to speak again, he found his voice. "Wha, what old friend?" he managed, his voice slightly shaky.

Yoda smiled. "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me."

It couldn't possibly be _him_. Obi-Wan's mind was racing for reasons why it was impossible, afraid that if he began to hope, he would only be disappointed.

Yoda, having sensed his thoughts smiled wider. "Yes, Obi-Wan. It _is_ your old master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise and sharply sucked in a gasp of air. He couldn't have heard right. Qui-Gon was dead. He had accepted this. He had spent months in meditation with Yoda to come to terms with this. He must have misheard; it was the only explanation.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. Commune with him you can. And teach you how, I will."

"I can," he started in shock. "I can talk to him? Talk to Qui-Gon?" He was barely coherent, shock, disbelief, and a tickle of joy vying for control over his features.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. And training he has for you."

"Training?" A hint of a grin was beginning to form. Qui-Gon had training for him! It was like a dream. It had to be a dream–a wonderful surreal fantasy that he hoped would never end.

"Yes training," Yoda confirmed. "How to join the Force, he will teach you. Your consciousness you will retain when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps."

Obi-Wan had no idea what Yoda was talking about, and at the moment he didn't care. He was going to talk to Qui-Gon; there was so much he needed to tell him, and so many questions that needed answering. And suddenly, despite his newfound giddiness, a thought occurred to Obi-Wan.

"Master, I think Qui-Gon has been trying to contact me for some time."

Yoda nodded. "Yes. Helping you, he has been. Dangerous your thoughts have become. He feels responsible for you, even in death. Listen to him Obi-Wan."

"I thought it was my imagination." He shook his head. "I thought I was going crazy."

Yoda gave a small smile. "Crazy you are not, Obi-Wan. It was Qui-Gon you heard. But talk of this later, we will. A visitor we have." He motioned towards the door where a bleary-eyed Padme stood, silently asking permission to enter.

Obi-Wan did not meet her eyes. He stood, stretching his legs, and looking at the floor asked, "Soup, Padme?"

She sniffed quietly, and mumbled a yes.

"Come," Yoda beckoned. "Sit." He pointed to a chair opposite him where Obi-Wan set down a bowl of soup.

Padme did not move from her spot in the doorway; her eyes had begun wandering the room. It appeared to be a makeshift kitchen. A silver sink, glistening with a whisper of invisible moonlight sat in the corner, surrounded by a black countertop. An old stove was scrunched between the counter and a tall, black refrigerator. Everything seemed old and out of date, and yet strangely comforting and homey. A conference table now served as the dinner table, and as her eyes swept across the deep mahogany wood, her eyes met Yoda's, and she realized he'd said something. Embarrassed, she shook her head lightly and asked, "Sorry, what?"

Yoda again motioned to the chair across from him, and this time Padme took his advice, quickly advancing on the chair and sliding into it. The silence that followed made her cringe. Here she was again, stuck with these two Jedi who seemed intent on making the silence as uncomfortable as possible. As the silence stretched on, the cacophony that was filling her mind grew louder and louder. Her feelings were knotted together, fighting to break free of one another and gain control over her. The warrior inside of her was disgusted at the weakness she'd shown. 'You are better than that. They will think you pathetic and a fool if you keep this up. Stop giving _him_ reason to take care of you. Take care of yourself,' the mighty warrior commanded. But the woman inside of her rose to meet the warrior. 'Do not listen to her,' she warned. 'She does not understand the workings of your heart. He cares about you, and you know that you care about him. Do not push him away. Let him help you.' The warrior flared with anger. 'To follow your heart is to destroy yourself. Do not give him the satisfaction of knowing you need him. You need no one.'

Padme couldn't take it. She moaned lightly and closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to cover her ears, as if the action would quiet the mess in her mind. How could she possibly come to terms with what she wanted when her mind was so divided? 'Listen to your heart,' whispered the woman. "Ugh, shut up!" she yelled. Her eyes flickered open to find Yoda staring at her with a curious expression on his face. She hadn't said that out loud, had she? She cringed. By the look on the Jedi Master's face, she most certainly _had_ said it out loud. 'Now you've done it. They'll think you mad after this,' hissed the warrior.

"I, um…" she stalled. "I don't know why I said that."

'Stupid, woman!' yelled the warrior. 'You're making this worse.'

"I mean, I didn't want to say it out loud. I was thinking it, but out loud."

She bit her lip. She sounded ridiculous. It was stupid to lie to a Jedi. Both men in the room were bound to know she was lying, not to mention they probably knew exactly what was going on in her mind. Damn their ability to read thoughts!

"I-I," she stuttered and fell silent. She had no idea what to say.

She jerked suddenly as a hand slid over her shoulder. Her body felt paralyzed, as though the touch had completely ripped all motion from her body. Obi-Wan's spicy scent overwhelmed her, and she was at a loss for what to do _and _say. 'Pathetic,' scowled the warrior.

He leaned down so his lips were just inches from her cheek. "Be still," he whispered. She shivered as his breath tickled across her skin. How she wished more than just his breath would touch her skin.

'Unbelievable! One touch and you've fallen for him again. Don't forget that he blamed you for the changes in Anakin. What comfort can he offer?' The warrior was on a rampage tonight.

Padme nodded to herself, and shrugged away Obi-Wan's hand. He squeezed her shoulder once, and then let go, sliding into the seat next to her. She sighed, slightly irritated by his presence, but said nothing. Doing her best to ignore him, she picked up her spoon and began eating her soup. Force she was famished! She was tempted to pick up the bowl and down the soup, but quickly decided against it. 'Decorum is a virtue,' the woman inside her chided. Damn the voices in her head. Where had they come from? Something inside her was changing; she could feel it, yet not pinpoint the source. She shook her head and looked up to Yoda. "When can I leave for Naboo?" She wanted to go back so much; she needed her family.

Yoda smiled at her. "Tomorrow if you wish. Talk with Obi-Wan tonight, I must."

She nodded. "Can I stay where I want?" Her eyes flickered to Obi-Wan's and she could see the answer.

"No one can know you've returned, Padme," he said quietly, looking down as the words rolled off his tongue.

"My family," she started.

Yoda interrupted, "For now, Padme, secret your whereabouts must be. In time you can go home. Obi-Wan will know when it is safe."

Did he really think that was going to work? That running off to some secret hideaway on Naboo would stop her family from finding her? Once they realized she was missing, there would be a massive search for her. "They'll look for me." Defiance laced her voice.

"You can contact them once you've had the baby." Obi-Wan sighed. She was too stubborn. She didn't have any idea what she'd gotten herself into. The Sith were not to be taken lightly. "Please, Padme." He was almost begging. He didn't want to argue with her, didn't want to watch her eyes fill with tears, didn't want to feel the anger pouring out from her. Force he was tired of this. He was ready to breakdown and give up. What was the point in trying anymore?

She wanted to protest, but couldn't. She could see the pleading in his eyes. Her anger dissolved; here was a man who had just lost everything. His life had been flipped upside down, twisted in half, and flattened. And all because of her; he was right, it was her fault. She'd single-handedly taken away everything he'd ever cherished. He had nothing left – no family, no friends, no home.

And suddenly, she felt very ashamed. She looked Obi-Wan in the eye and whispered, "Ok."

His eyebrow rose in surprise as relief flooded his system. He sank back into his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Thank-you," he breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

A Flicker of Hope

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George.

Note: Well…it's been a while. Sorry for my lack of updating…All I can say is college is really really really hard. Some of this story is in response to a challenge that was issued months ago (over at the AMAZING Obidala Always fan message board which I can't link to here for some reason...so google it!), and I've finally fleshed out the chapter. But enough of that, here we go again! I hope I can live up to all your very flattering reviews :o)

Chapter 9

Padme's feet were moving, but her mind was not. Her senses were shut down, and she walked blindly down a hallway, guided by the hand at her back. Thoughts floated aimlessly in her head, unreadable and lifeless. She stared ahead blankly, incapable of feeling. A robe of darkness surrounded her, dousing the flames that once burned within. The flicker of hope had died out, now only a pile of smoldering ashes in the corner of a basement prison cell.

Obi-wan watched Padme with growing concern. She was slipping away again, venturing closer and closer to the precipice from which she could never return. He couldn't sense her thoughts or presence in the force, and it terrified him. She reminded him of a child, lost in the forest, trapped in a sea of vines and thorns, unable to escape. He wanted to cut through the barriers between them, but had no idea how. It was as though a living wall had sprung up between them, silently taunting him.

He knew he'd pushed her too far today. She hadn't been ready to think about her future, and he should've known better. Obi-Wan wished he could go back and try again. He'd cornered her at the top of a mountain, giving her two choices – to follow him or jump. And she'd followed him at first; she'd agreed to secretly return to Naboo with him, to let _him _determine her child's future. But along the way down the peak, she'd slipped. And now she was losing her footing more and more, and while he tried to reach out to her, she wouldn't take his hand. Obi-wan was losing her, and he didn't know how to pull her back to safety.

But he couldn't lose her. His feelings for her were jumbled. Confused. But he knew that he cared about her, and that was enough. He could puzzle out his emotions later; she was the one in the spotlight tonight. But the spotlight was dimming, and the woman he thought he knew was beginning to disappear.

He rubbed his thumb in circles, gently caressing her back as they reached the door to her sleeping chambers. He couldn't stop touching her – he had to know that she was really there. She was slightly swaying as Obi-wan keyed the entrance pad and the doors hissed open.

Bright, white light illuminated the tiny bedroom, offering little contrast to the artificial glow in the hallway. From the wall protruded a small twin-sized bed, spartan gray blankets its modest covering. A metallic table and two shiny chairs were the only furniture in the room besides a small dresser in the corner, seated next to the door to the refresher.

"You can sleep here tonight," Obi-Wan said quietly. "I know it's not what you're used to, but if you need anything, I'm next door."

She said nothing and simply stood in the doorway.

"Padme?" he asked hesitantly.

She could hear him speaking to her, hear him call her name, but she didn't want to answer. She was tired of thinking, tired of everything. She needed to be alone, yet she wanted him with her. There was no explanation for her feelings, and she wanted to sweep them to the deepest corner of her mind. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Thank you," she whispered. She realized she sounded frightened, and mentally kicked herself for showing more weakness. She was bitter and angry, but she couldn't bring herself to take it out on him. She felt guilty, more so as his eyes immediately softened to her "damsel in distress" state. How could he still care for her when she was the cause of all the misery in his life? His strength was supporting both of them, and that was too much for her to ask. She didn't have the right to need him, and yet he let her take him anyway. Her eyes darted to the floor, unable to meet his gentle gaze. She wanted to disappear in the blanket of shame that was slowly covering her.

Immediately he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, absentmindedly brushing his thumb over her lips. Her eyes flashed to his, and she found more love and compassion than she could take pouring from him.

As he gazed down at her, surging with emotion, he murmured, "Let me carry you, Padme."

She was speechless. The woman inside her had taken complete control; the warrior was gone, drowned in the strength flowing from Obi-Wan. She had no idea what to do. And when he reached out to her, she was surprised to find herself wrapping her arms around him. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, and let her eyes close. He pressed his lips to her hair, and she trembled as his breath danced across her forehead. He felt so _right_.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered, "I can carry us both. Let me take care of you."

His hands had somehow wound their way through her hair, and Padme felt completely incapable of speech. How could she say no to this man? This perfect man! Despite her flaws, her mistakes, he still cared about her. And he wanted to carry her! Her! She didn't understand it.

"Obi-Wan." It was all she could say. The sensations coming from his fingers - innocently stroking her hair - were entrancing. She grasped the back of his robe, and pulled herself closer to him, sighing. It was a perfect moment; time had been frozen by a drop of the purest, gentlest love that sparkled brighter than all the stars in the universe. Nothing could shatter their fantasy.

And it was in that perfect moment that Obi-Wan came to a startling realization. He loved this woman. He loved her! It wasn't a passionate or lustful love, but a genuine, heartfelt adoration that flitted through him like a sweet summer day. In just a few short days, she'd become his world. She was his only source of happiness, his last chance for redemption. She was his chance for rebirth, his new hope. And he would do anything for her. He'd give her anything she wanted, simply to see her happy. If he could only fix what had been broken, they could both start again.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. He softly swept his fingers down her back, gently caressing up and down. He could sense confusion and peace fighting for control inside her. He needed to take her away from here.

"Padme, open your eyes," he whispered.

The room surrounding her had disappeared. Electric blue light enveloped her, carrying her, flowing through her, opening her mind to an abyss that was full and empty all at once. The blue light morphed into a silky red, rippling through the void, surrounding her with comforting warmth. Obi-Wan was gone, but the memory of his presence lingered. She should've been frightened, but she wasn't. Something about this place felt safe. It was as though this was where she belonged.

The red light hovering around her seeped closer, almost within arm's length. She reached out to it, and was surprised when it swirled around her hand, quickly slinking up her arm. Immediately she tensed, unsure of this new discovery.

"Let me in." She heard Obi-Wan's voice dance through the void. "Relax." His voice echoed through her consciousness. A flame of hesitation burned through her but quickly died out. She took a deep breath, and oh-so-slowly let the red light cover her.

"Close your eyes."

She did as she was commanded, and felt solid ground beneath her feet again. She could hear the roar of a waterfall, smell dew-covered flowers, and taste a hot, summer day. Birds were chirping all around her, and a soft breeze tickled her face. A characteristic crunch of leaves from behind caught her attention. He was here.

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, shivered as he kissed her cheek, and melted into him when he whispered in her ear.

"Open you eyes."

She didn't hesitate. She was standing atop a mountain that overlooked a lush green valley. Giant, flowered trees decorated the lip of the bowl that surrounded a crystal blue lake. Sunlight streamed through the canopy of the dew-covered trees, jumping through the dewdrops and decorating the valley floor with specks of jeweled light. Cascades of liquid azure-tinged diamonds flowed from a sloping cliff far across the valley, pouring into the lake with a magnificent roar. The reflection of a dancing rainbow glistened in the center of the lake, mirroring the streaks stretching through the center of the waterfall.

Neither Padme nor Obi-Wan made any move to speak. Both simply stared in wonder at the beauty that was flowing around them. Padme reached one hand up to Obi-Wan's – lightly resting over her belly – and laced her fingers through his. She sighed in complete contentment as he squeezed her fingers gently, sending her a force wave of reassurance.

"So beautiful," she murmured.

He regarded her for a moment, and then smiled. "It is."

"Where are –"

"Shhhhh," he hushed. "It doesn't matter."

It felt as though he'd whisked her off to a secret dream world, where only they could go. Perhaps it was a place hidden somewhere in his mind; she felt detached from her own thoughts and experiences, as though she was floating away from her consciousness and becoming much more aware of another's. What was this place?

"Relax, Padme." He reached up and traced the curve of her cheek. "Feel. Don't think."

Feel indeed! She couldn't help feeling. Every nuance of touch between them was sparking through her nerves, creating a jumble of thoughts – some innocent and others not – in her mind. He was sharing something special with her, that much was apparent. This was a critical piece to the puzzle of Obi-Wan, and she wanted to tuck it away in a safe place, ready to bring out again when the time was right. She was beginning to see him as much more than just a Jedi Master. The man was starting to surface, and he was more precious and beautiful than she ever could have imagined.

But why was he sharing this with her? He was being far too kind to her, and it made her uncomfortable; she had no idea what to do. He said he could carry her, but could he? Did he really want to? Deep down she wanted to be taken care of; she wanted him to hold her, tell her everything would be alright, and keep her safe. And yet, she was terrified she'd be nothing more than a burden. The last thing she wanted was to be added to his list of problems. The shame that had begun to fade reappeared, darkening her thoughts. She had no right to take his offer.

"Obi-Wan?" His name escaped her lips. It didn't register in his mind at first. She whispered his name again, and this time he looked down at her. He felt uncertainty in her mind. She wanted to give herself over to his care, but something was holding her back. He probed deeper, and saw _he_ was the cause of the uncertainty. She didn't feel worthy. He saw that she had put him on a pedestal high above her, and felt too low and cumbersome to be of any concern to him. He tilted her face up to look at him, smiling as her deep brown eyes met his own icy blue.

"Padme, let me in."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve better."

"Obi-Wan-." He silenced her with a finger.

"Just tell me what you want, Padme, and I'll give it to you. Anything."

Unconsciously, she let a small whimper escape her lips, and he pulled her closer.

And suddenly she realized she wanted to say yes. She wanted him to carry her. It was time to lighten her load, to give up her burden to someone stronger than she. And oh-so-slowly, she began to sink deeper into his embrace. Little by little, she let more of her weight shift into his arms, until she wasn't holding herself up any longer.

He smiled as she leaned into him. Relief swam through his mind, and he nuzzled his cheek against her hair. She wasn't lost anymore. The living wall was scorched; the precipice was far to the south. And now they were traveling north, out of the winter, and into a new spring. She had given him her trust, wholly and completely. He had to be careful now; he needed to plant her trust in a safe place, and wait for it to sprout. It was too early to test that trust. It needed time to root, and he would have to water it carefully if he was to keep her.

"It's time to go back." Sadness laced his voice.

She simply nodded and closed her eyes again. The sounds of the valley began to fade, and the buzz of the corridor on Polis Massa began to re-emerge. A great sense of loss flooded through her, as though a part of her had been ripped away. Slowly she let her eyes open again, and looked up to see Obi-Wan regarding her thoughtfully. He looked down and took both her hands in his own, and then met her eyes again. "Tell me what you want," he murmured.

What did she want? She had no idea. A few hours ago she would've wanted to go home to her family, to go back to her old life, and to forget about the Jedi. But he had changed her mind and her heart. Her heart. It was amazing how fickle it could be. Despising him one minute, adoring him the next, but always keeping him at the forefront of her mind. And maybe that was it: him. He was all she could think about, and they'd shared so much in such a short time. It was hard to imagine what they'd share after a year (or even years!) together. Perhaps what she really wanted – what she really _needed_ – had been in front of her all along. And then she said something neither of them expected.

"I want you."

His eyes widened in surprise and he straightened, seeming to grow taller. He couldn't have heard her right. She wasn't that bold, and there was no reason for her to make such an admission. And yet he wanted the words he'd heard to be true. He knew he shouldn't, that his attachment to her was wrong, but he wasn't sure that he really cared anymore. He deserved happiness just like anyone else, didn't he? And especially after what he'd been through.

"Stay with me," she continued. "I don't want to do this alone." She reached up and traced the line of his jaw with her finger, feeling a slight satisfaction when his eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. "Carry me, Obi-Wan. I'm not strong enough."

His eyes reopened and met hers, and his gaze softened to a feather-light touch. "You're strong enough, Padme, you've just forgotten. You need to rest, to forgive yourself, and remember who you are. And I'll keep you safe until you're ready."

She bit her lip. "Stay with me tonight?"

He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. He let his lips rest against her skin, murmuring, "Anything you want."

She let out a quiet, sad laugh. "I wish it were that simple."

"Things will get better, Padme. I promise." He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "It's not going to be easy. I know."

He watched as her head fell. He reached out and lifted her chin, forcing eye contact. "But it's going to be alright. We're going to get through this. It won't happen tomorrow, or next month, or even next year. But slowly the pain will fade, and you'll accept it. You won't forget, but it will be smoothed over. You'll understand the pain and that will be enough."

Padme nodded. She wanted to believe him. Her heart ached to be free of its burden, and to have the promise of hope, flickering just beyond her, yet still within reach. Oh how she yearned for peace! Everything was changing; _she _was changing. Where once had stood a strong, proud woman, she now saw a weak, ashamed girl, lost in the tempest of life. She needed to cling to her newfound hope, and let Obi-Wan remind her who she was. But not yet. She wanted to be free, and yet she was beginning to come to terms with her newfound enslavement. Sadness and pain had suddenly become facets of her life that were not so strange. She could feel them molding into her, and feelings of resignation began hammering her into something new. Returning to and remembering who she used to be wasn't going to be easy. She felt like a rag doll, weak and powerless. Exhaustion was seeping through her skin, saturating her body and hastening her acceptance of a fate that wasn't hers.

Obi-Wan tugged her hand, pulling her into the bedroom. He pointed to the doorway within the room and said, "The refresher is in there. I'll try and find something for you to change into."

A knot twisted in her stomach. "You're leaving?"

He smiled. She really did trust him. "Just for a little while. I need to talk with Master Yoda-" He stopped short as she frowned. Gently he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'll be back. Don't worry."

She nodded, somewhat surprised by how much she wanted him to stay. Though she knew it was absurd, she was terrified that he wasn't going to come back, terrified that he would forget about her. She'd let him in, shown him her weaknesses, and he knew about the fissures and cracks that were beginning to surface. Even the smallest change or tremor could cause her to crumble. Obi-Wan was carrying a piece of her with him now, and that piece was the key to her stability. With him she felt safe, but the thought of losing him made her feel incredibly vulnerable. She crossed her arms, hugging herself, as her eyes darted to the floor. She didn't like feeling this exposed in front of him.

Obi-Wan could sense her discomfort, and leaned down to give her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Padme closed her eyes as he swept out of the room and the doors swished closed.


End file.
